Kersh's Assistant
's Assistant''' in 1998.]] Kersh's Assistant (played by Laura Leigh Hughes) was a government employee for the Federal Bureau of Investigation who worked from 1998 to 2002 as the personal assistant to Alvin Kersh, an Assistant Director of the FBI who was later promoted to Deputy Director. (TXF: "Triangle", "Within", "Provenance") :Although Kersh's assistant is first heard in "Drive", she herself does not appear and her position as his assistant is not firmly established until the following episode, "Triangle". Kersh's promotion to Deputy Director is established in "Within", though his assistant also does not appear in that episode. She does not appear during Kersh's stint as Deputy Director until Season 9's "Provenance", which establishes that she was still working for him. In 1998, Kersh's assistant called Special Agent Dana Scully and asked her to "please hold for Assistant Director Kersh" before connecting Scully to Kersh's office. (TXF: "Drive") Soon after, Kersh's assistant was in her boss's office with Kersh and the Cigarette Smoking Man. As she exited, she told Kersh that she would get several files he had requested, make a telephone call he had asked for and alert him when she had a specific male on the telephone line. She walked into her own office, where Special Agent Dana Scully was waiting. When Scully announced that she needed to speak with AD Kersh, his assistant apologized that he was unavailable and tried to keep Scully from entering Kersh's office. Kersh himself eventually allowed Scully into his office but she left in embarrassment after she saw the Cigarette Smoking Man there. Minutes later, Kersh's assistant was sent down to the basement of the FBI's headquarters to bring Scully back to Kersh's office. After exiting the elevator to the basement, she ran into Scully and awkwardly explained her situation. Scully revealed that she had been waiting for Agent Jeffrey Spender to deliver something to her. When Kersh's assistant informed Scully that Agent Spender was with AD Kersh, she watched as Scully furiously remarked, "That rat bastard!" and ran to the elevator. (TXF: "Triangle") After a phenomenon in the space-time continuum caused Scully's FBI partner, Agent Mulder, to switch bodies and identities with Area 51 employee Morris Fletcher, Kersh's assistant learned that her boss wanted to meet with "Mulder", who was actually Fletcher, and Scully. As "Mulder" was late for the meeting, Kersh's assistant and Scully waited for him to appear. Sitting at her desk, Kersh's assistant impatiently stared at her watch. Scully reassured her by revealing that she believed Mulder was on his way, a statement that Kersh's assistant answered with an unfriendly smile. "Mulder" eventually arrived and explained that he had become a little mentally lost on his way there. He greeted Kersh's assistant and asked how she was, on that particular morning. Entirely ignoring his question, Kersh's assistant reminded "Mulder" that her boss was waiting. He consequently entered Kersh's office with Scully. Kersh's assistant was working at her desk when "Mulder" and Scully exited the Assistant Director's office. She took a book from a cabinet in her office as the agents walked out of the room and into a corridor outside. "Mulder" later returned to the office where Kersh's assistant worked and whispered in her hear, causing her to giggle. He patted her on the back before he left with Scully. During lunch on that same day, Kersh's assistant visited Mulder's apartment when "Mulder" was there. When Scully later visited the apartment building, she heard Kersh's assistant giggle from a corridor outside the apartment and saw her wander backwards out of the apartment with her jacket off and her hair messed up. Kersh's assistant leaned back into the apartment to kiss "Mulder" before she finally left, tossing her jacket over her shoulder. She wiped at her lipstick as she passed Scully in the corridor, who she greeted cattily, before entering an elevator at the other end of the corridor from Mulder's apartment. (TXF: "Dreamland") :It is unlikely that Kersh's Assistant retained any memory of these events as none of the other characters are said to and no reference is made to "Mulder"'s encounter with Kersh's assistant after "Dreamland". .]] After the space-time continuum corrected itself, Kersh's assistant continued to work for him until at least 2002. (TXF: "Dreamland II", "Provenance") In that year, Scully reported to her before entering a meeting with Deputy Director Kersh. Kersh's assistant permitted Scully to immediately enter her boss's office but surprised Scully by stating "they're all waiting for you", as not only Kersh but many other FBI senior officials, including Assistant Directors Walter Skinner and Brad Follmer, were also present at the meeting. (TXF: "Provenance") :Oddly, what looks like an X-File can be seen on the desk Kersh's assistant is sitting at in "Provenance". Appearances * TXF: ** "Drive" (voice only) ** "Triangle" ** "Dreamland" ** "Provenance" Category:FBI personnel Category:Unnamed people Category:TXF characters